1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to storage cases and more specifically it relates to a decorative emergency cabinet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous storage cases have been provided in prior art that are adapted to hold various articles therein, such as linens, household supplies, clothes and other small items. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.